Code Geass 3D: Distance, Discovery, Destiny
by WMaxwell810
Summary: A third part in the war against Britannia emerges, what will be the outcome this time?  This story is a re-telling of the original series featuring characters from the AU spin-offs.


Code Geass 3D: Distance, Discovery, Destiny

Turn 0: Prolouge

Long ago, on an island near a foreign country, there was a small kingdom in the middle of a forest and nearby a beach. It was a kingdom that was ahead of its time. The buildings were well crafted, the interior was beautifully decorated, and they had finest kind of materials that they could get. It was inhabited by the uppermost people on the island. The man who ruled it had many wives and children. All of them loved and respected by the people. Except for one family, in particular...

This family, a young woman with her son and daughter, came from the nearby country, while all the other people had come from a faraway one. As a result, they were believed to be inferior by all the other family members and citizens. Considered unworthy of their status as royals by every man, woman, and child alike. Even the ruler himself barely acknowledged them in comparison to the other families he had raised. They had to put up with being mocked and ridiculed for the most part, trying to forget how much they got hurt in one way or another. Remembering how they're still a royal family and that they loved each other very much, until one day, the son, a small prince, could not take the abuse any longer and ran deep into the forest where no one would find him.

The prince hid in the forest for hours, upset about all the times the other people rejected him, his mother, and his sister, simply wanting to have a single friend in this world and be treated nicely. All of a sudden, he heard a noise behind the nearby bushes. Behind them was a strange boy who looked no older than him. How and why he was in the forest was unknown. The one thing he noticed was a smile on his face as he looked around. The prince walked up to the boy and asked what he was doing. The boy responded that he was simply enjoying the scenery around him and asked the prince if he wanted to look. As they walked together, the two asked some questions, wanting to know each other better, and interested each other with some facts about themselves. In a matter of hours, the two became friends.

Day after day the prince would look for the boy, and whenever he found him, the two would play together and entertain each other with their own special talents. The boy seemed to be more experienced than the prince was, but the prince didn't mind, and had even agreed to call him his master. Eventually, the boy seemed concerned with the prince's reputation with the rest of his kingdom, and so, he offered to give the prince something that could help solve his problem. The prince agreed, and by doing so, the boy simply touched him, causing the prince to see things flash before his eyes. After it was over the prince had received an amazing gift...

With this newfound gift, he could make anyone do what he says as long as they could hear him. The prince used it to get the rest of his family to give him, his mother, and his sister kindness and respect, Which in turn made the people dot the same as well. Life became easy for the prince, he no longer had to worry about anything now that he and his family were now treated like the royals they were, and it made his mother and sister happier than it made him. Things were finally looking up for him, but then something happened...

The kingdom was one day attacked by a large empire, all the people were struck with fear in their hearts. They were outnumbered, the empire had a much stronger arsenal at their hands, giving them the advantage. It seemed that they had no choice but to surrender and give their land to them. The prince, however, refused to let them take what was rightfully theirs, and encouraged the whole kingdom to stand up and fight back. However, by doing so, he had accidentally used his power to make every man, woman, child, and the other royals in the kingdom fight against the empire, more people than he had intended to use, including his own mother and sister. On the battlefield, he begged and pleaded all of them to stop fighting and turn back with their lives, but it was too late. His command had already taken effect. There was nothing he could do, all he could do now was watch the violent bloodshed with his own eyes...

In the aftermath, the empire had retreated, having barely lost the battle, but the price saw all that was left. The large pile of soldiers, their large equipment, and nearly every one of his people lying dead on the ground. Although a few of the people survived, some of them were badly wounded, his mother and sister were not among the survivors, and his father was nowhere to be found. The victory came at a heavy cost, something the price could not deal with.

Back in the forest, for leading his people to their demise, and still being only a child, the prince was about to take away his own life using one of the weapons he had taken from the soldiers, until his friend, the mysterious boy stopped him at the last second.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I've done too many horrible things with what you gave me, but they were all the result of my _own_ actions. It's time I take responsibility... I don't deserve to live with what I've done... I'm going to end it all here..."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, we still have a deal that you haven't given your part of, but I can't let you give it just yet, we still have many things to do in the future..."

"Well... if you won't let me kill myself... at least take me away somewhere! ...Somewhere where I'll never hurt anyone else for the rest of my life! ...Please... Master..."

The boy agreed to this request and took the prince to a part of the island he never knew was there, a large stone gate with the biggest doors he had ever seen. He then saw a light glow around them and they began to open. Past them was a enormous, but completely empty room, yet there was something strange about it that he couldn't see with just his eyes.

"You can stay inside here if that's what you want, there are only a very few people who can open this door. I doubt anyone will be able to find you here, be warned that as long as you remain here, you won't be able to die, but I'm sure this is just what your looking for..."

"...It is... Thank you very much master..."

After the the boy closed the doors, the prince wondered what he should do in a seemingly empty room like this, and then he realized... there's still one person he hadn't used his power on, and he new exactly what to say... he made sure what he was about to say was loud and clear...

"I want to forget everything... everything about myself... who I am... where I came from... what I've done... I also want to remain asleep until the day someone finds me... I just hope no one does... or remember who I am again... I hope I always stay here..."

With those words, the prince collapsed on the ground, bound by his own command, he remained inside, where he had been undisturbed since..."

(The whole story is still under development. Do not expect any future updates until they are finished.)


End file.
